Pilvegern
Pilvegi (singular "pilvegern") are a species that lives on the planet Mobius, and are a common type of Summon, as well. Biology Pilvegi are fairly small, squirrel-like creatures that typically reach a foot in length. They have petite limbs and paws, a fluffy ruff of fur around their necks, and long, fluffy tails; the appearance of both their neck-ruffs and their tails varies between each subspecies. Pilvegi also have medium-length ears with large tufts of various shape that grow from the base to the tip, extending past it. Fairly large, feathery structures extend past their shoulders and act as crude wings, allowing them to glide. They also have feathery extensions on the sides of their heads, and long, tufted whiskers, as well as hard and sharp front teeth. Subspecies The different subspecies of the Pilvegern is based on different types of clouds. There are four known subspecies as of now; the Stratus Pilvegern, the Cirrus Pilvegern, the Nimbus Pilvegern, and the Cumulus Pilvegern. Habitat Temperament Pilvegi tend to be rather timid creatures, and have a somewhat nervous disposition, bolting at the slightest sign of trouble. Some pilvegi have been known to be a bit bolder than others, and may even approach people if food is offered to them. Nimbus Pilvegi are known for being the most fearless subspecies. Cumulus Pilvegi tend to display a natural curiosity, and, with time, may warm up to a person if continuously offered food by them. For this reason, the Cumulus Pilvegern is the subspecies most commonly associated with the domestic Pilvegern, as it is the subspecies that was successfully domesticated first. Diet Pilvegi primarily eat nuts and berries, but have been known to eat insects, and, if hungry enough, may even eat small creatures such as mice and snakes. Pilvegi will horde food within their nests so save for later, and, if they don't have enough room, they may simply bury it. Buried nuts are often forgotten, however, and they eventually become trees. Reproduction Offspring Pilvegi typically give birth to 4-5 pups in a litter. Pups are raised in a small den, typically a hole in the ground or in a tree; the mountain-dwelling Cirrus Pilvegi will use rock crevices for their home. Much of the stored food is used to feed the pups; indeed, this is why pregnant females will spend even more time gathering food. Abilities Pilvegi are fast, agile creatures, and great at climbing. Their wing-like extensions allow them to glide, and they primarily use this to glide from place to place. Pilvegi have the natural ability to manipulate the Element of Wind, primarily generating gusts from their "wings". Known Owners Those who own Pilvegi, typically as a Summon. Other Information Poaching Pilvegi are a prime target for poachers due to their highly-valued fur coats. Their tails and manes in particular can fetch high prices, with the pelts of Stratus Pilvegi selling for almost $1000. Notes/Trivia *Pilvegern is a portmanteau of pilvi (the Finnish word for "cloud") and egern (the Danish word for "squirrel"). *The plural and singular names for the Pilvegern are a source of confusion for many people, and it is common for "pilvegi" and "pilvegern" to accidentally be swapped around when referring to these creatures. Even those who see Pilvegi frequently get the two confused. Category:Summons Category:Species Category:Wind-based Summons